1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to the art of flower bouquet making, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for making twisted mixed floral bouquets.
2. Background Art
Mixed floral bouquets have been traditionally arranged and secured by hand. Such a process is time consuming and makes it difficult for one or more individuals to generate multiple bouquets having a substantially identical design or appearance. This can be even more difficult when a twisted stem-type bouquet is desired. One attempt to aid a user in arranging flowers can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 7,213,365. More specifically, the '365 patent describes a stationary table having top and bottom gratings through which flower stems are inserted. The gratings are rotated about a vertical axis with respect to one another such that the stems are shifted into a twisted wheat sheaf-like position. However, this stationary device cannot be readily utilized by more than one person at a time, and the twisting motion of the device can damage or break delicate floral stems. Further, the '365 device does not enable the mass production or high-volume creation of identically designed bouquet arrangements for mass sale. Therefore, there is seen to be a need in the art for an apparatus that provides for the simultaneous manufacturing of multiple, substantially identical bouquets having twisted, undamaged stems.